


Prom

by Olix



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M, Sassy Louis, Smut, Trans Male Character, i think, kinda trans
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olix/pseuds/Olix





	Prom

Lou nie był przekonany co do tegorocznego pomysłu na bal maturalny. Według Louisa był zbyt nowatorski i ekstrawagancki, a jego zdaniem taka uroczystość powinna być elegancka i wysublimowana. Zamiast tego zarząd szkoły zachciał uczynić zoo z Ich święta. No bo ile razy kończy się szkołę, prawda? Louis więc, z niesmakiem podchodził to urządzenia balu przebierańców na tegorocznej studniówce. Uważał to za głupie i wręcz żenujące, ale on sam nie przegada do całej szkolnej społeczności, bo jakimś dziwnym trafem tylko jemu nie spodobało się to przedsięwzięcie. Reszta uczniów była zachwycona i wprost skakali pod same sufity z ekscytacji. Louis nawet rozważał zrezygnowanie z balu, ale jego matka skutecznie wybiła mu ten pomysł z głowy. O Bogowie, dlaczego on musiał mieć taką kochająca i opiekuńczą rodzicielkę?! Nie mogła mu się trafić taka, co ma na wszystko wyjebane? On naprawdę nie miał żadnej ochoty na ten bal. Nawet najmniejszej. No ale skoro już wszyscy go do tego zmuszali, uznał, że zrobi to co ma zrobić, ale na swój własny sposób. W taki oto właśnie sposób, Louis znalazł się przed drzwiami do sali gimnastycznej przebrany w długą, bardzo „księżniczkowatą” sukienkę. Tak, Louis Tomlinson na bal maturalny przebrał się za dziewczynę. I był z siebie cholernie dumny. Bo jeśli z tej całej studniówki ma się zrobić jeden wielki teatrzyk, to Louis chce odgrywać główną rolę. Więc będzie zajebistą laską. 

\- Hej! Louis, debilu gdzie jesteś?! – usłyszał zadziwiająco donośny głos pochodzący z małego, irlandzkiego gardełka. Niall przeciskał się pomiędzy ludźmi, przebrany za taco. To było do przewidzenia.

\- Horan, ty idioto. Jak mogłeś przebrać się za coś, co jadłeś dzisiaj na obiad? – zapytał Louis, gdy jego przyjaciel znalazł się wystarczająco blisko.

-Mówi koleś przebrany za laskę – zadrwił Irlandczyk – A tak w ogóle, to nie zrezygnowałeś z tego głupiego pomysłu? –zlustrował go dokładnie.

\- Mów do ręki, twarz nie słucha – powiedział Lou, zgrabnym ruchem wyciągając dłoń przed siebie.

\- Pędzę, księżniczko. – zadrwił Niall – Jesteś skończonym debilem i ja nie mam zamiaru znosić dzisiaj twoich fochów. Wiedz to – blondyn wyciągnął w jego kierunku oskarżycielsko palec – Mam w planach zajebiście się bawić i nie obchodzi mnie, że tobie coś się nie podoba, jasne? 

Louis tylko prychnął wywyższająco i kompletnie lekceważąc Niall’a, ruszył do wejścia sali. Biedny Niall nie mógł uwierzyć jakim cudem zaprzyjaźnił się z takim dupkiem.  
Po wejściu do przestronnej auli, Louisowi pierwsze rzuciły się w oczy kolorowe dekoracje. Balony, serpentyny i wielkie transparenty wisiały wszędzie gdzie tylko były wolne dwa metry. 

\- To tak bardzo żałosne – mruknął Lou i niby to przez przypadek, nadepnął swoim obcasem na jednego z wielu ohydnie cyjanowych balonów. Zamierzenie, balon rozpęknął się, wywołując tym samym huk. Zadowolony z siebie Louis przykleił na twarz swój firmowy, sztuczny uśmiech i podreptał do jednego ze stolików. Zaczynał się dobrze bawić.

\- Psst, Lou – to charakterystyczne psstnięcie skutecznie zniszczyło jego radosny nastrój - Widziałeś może gdzieś Nialla? – zapytał wysoki mulat w stroju skrzydełka kurczaka na ostro.

\- Nie, Zayn, nie widziałem – skłamał gładko Lou – Ale znajdziesz go bez trudu. Obaj przebraliście się za źródła zbędnych kalorii – Tomlinson zmierzył go wzrokiem, a mulat przewrócił oczami i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

\- Dziękuje, Boo za jakże sympatyczną jak na ciebie odpowiedz. Jesteś istnym skarbem – Zayn przesłał mu buziaka i odwrócił się na pięcie. 

-Ja bym sobie odpuścił na twoim miejscu, Zayn! – zawołał jeszcze za nim Louis – Niall jest w stu procentach hetero!

\- Dzięki za ostrzeżenie, kochana sassy queen. Jeszcze zobaczymy – powiedział i zniknął w tłumie. 

Louis nie mógł sobie odpuścić prychnięcia pełnego wzburzenia. Nikt go nie będzie w ten sposób obrażał! Bardzo zraniony, wstał z dotychczas zajmowanego krzesełka i poszedł po poncz. Musiał jakoś uspokoić swoje biedne, zszargane nerwy. Gdy stał, opierając się o stół zauważył bardzo dziwny widok. Otóż na parkiecie, kilkanaście metrów od niego, tańczyła nietypowa, nawet jak na bal przebierańców, para. Buzz Astral z „Toy Story” tańczył wolnego z łyżką. Buzz wyglądał na iście przerażonego, a łyżka z kolei co chwila wybuchała głośnym, niepohamowanym śmiechem, trzęsąc przy okazji burzą swoich brązowych loków. Tego nawet Louis nie umiał skomentować.  
Gdy popijał już 3 z kolei kubek, stało się coś na co czekał przez cały wieczór. Na scenę, a raczej prowizorycznie urządzone podwyższenie, wszedł dyrektor szkoły (przebrany za Świętego Mikołaja) z białą kopertą w dłoni. Louisowi już mordka się cieszyła, aby dowiedzieć się co za frajerzy zostali w tym roku królem i królową balu. Bo to zawsze byli frajerzy i nie było opcji, aby w tym roku było inaczej.

\- Panie i panowie – rozpoczął swą przemowę wymizerniały Mikołaj. Pewnie nie chciała go żadna rozsądna babka w wieku średnim i dlatego tak schudł i wyłysiał – W tym roku nasz bal maturalny jest wyjątkowy – Louis prychnął głośno, a kilka osób odwróciło się w jego kierunku – Bardzo ciężko było zliczyć tak ogromną ilość głosów jaka się pojawiła. Niektórzy szli łeb w łeb i naprawdę, miedzy dwiema dziewczynami była różnica tylko jednego głosu! – zbiorowe pomruki i mruknięcie przetoczyły się przez sale. Tak, bo ta sytuacja była taka niezwykła. – No zgodnie z tradycją, najpierw ogłaszamy króla balu, więc… Królem tegorocznego balu zostaje… - Louis westchnął zrezygnowany. To wbrew pozorom wcale nie buduje napięcia - HARRY STYLES! – ogólna wrzawa, krzyki i inne trudne do rozróżnienia hałasy przypominające nieco godowe odgłosy waleni, zmieszały się w jedno i opanowały całą salę. Na podest wszedł bardzo wysoki chłopak z lokami koloru mlecznej czekolady. Z tego miejsca gdzie stał Louis, wydawały się one bardzo miękkie. Po chwili, na te cudownie wyglądające włosy została nałożona marna imitacja plastikowej korony. Już młodsze siostry Louisa, miały lepszą. A kupił im ją razem z gazetką w kiosku za pół funta. Louis bardzo współczuł przyszłej królowej.

\- A królową zostaje… - kolejne „pełne napięcia” sekundy – LOU TOMLINSON! – Louis w tym momencie wypluł wszystko co znajdowało się aktualnie w jego ustach. 

\- Podobno jest to kuzynka naszego ucznia, Louis’ego Tomlinson’a… Hmm… - dyrektor ściszył tu głos – Oby nie okazała się tak „urocza” jak on – Louis usłyszał kilka chichotów. Noż po prostu, tak się z niego naśmiewać! –Czy Lou jest na sali? – zapytał Misiek, a wszyscy zaczęli się rozglądać.

Louis nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wychodzić na scenę i robić z siebie idioty. Wolał zostać grzecznie przy stole i wypić cały poncz. Tak, to był genialny pomysł, a ta cała banda debili w końcu da sobie spokój w szukaniu ich „królowej”. 

\- O! Tu jest! – a może i nie.

\- Lou! Zapraszamy na scene! – wykrzyknął Mikuś i po chwili wszyscy dołączyli do niego, wykrzykując jakieś bzdury typowe dla tych wszystkich głupawych, amerykańskich seriali o nastolatkach, a nie dla poprawnego, angielskiego liceum. Zażenowany bardziej zachowaniem jego szkolnych „kolegów”, niż całą tą zaistniałą sytuacją, Louis ruszył do przodu, wlokąc się ociężale.

Po chwili i na jego puszyste włosy została nałożona durnowata korona. Warczał cicho pod nosem, przeklinając wszystkich i wszystko, a już w szczególności te jakże niewygodne obcasy, które stopniowo zaczęły doprowadzać go do szewskiej pasji swoją niesubordynością. Do jasnej cholery, jak dziewczyny mogły znosić takie tortury?! Louis po zejściu z tej imitacji sceny pierwsze co miał w planach, to zdjąć te dwa szatany ze swoich królewskich stóp i spalić w najbliższym koszu na śmieci. „Dobry plan” –pogratulował sobie w myślach.

\- Powitajmy naszą parę tegorocznego balu! Panie i panowie: Harry i Lou! – Louisowi to naprawdę nie było potrzebne. Wiercił się na scenie, dreptają z nogi na nogę, podczas gdy tłum szalał, wrzeszczał i robił inne, dozwolone tylko w zoo rzeczy. To było ponad jego siły.  
Gdy stali tak, przytwierdzeni jakąś cholerną siłą do tej podłogi, która na pewno nie była grawitacją, Lou poczuł na swoim szlachetnym tyłku mocny ucisk. Zdezorientowany, obrócił się i to co ujrzał wprowadziło go w istne osłupienie. Otóż ręka króla Harry’ego oplatała jego zacny prawy pośladek, a kciuk delikatnie pocierał jeden z jego dołeczków na plecach. Z oczami jak spodki, Louis odwrócił się z powrotem przodem do sali. Niestety dotyk był z lekka rozpraszający. To co stało się później, wytrąciło go z równowagi jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Co ty na to, żebyśmy się stąd wyrwali, hmm? – usłyszał obok swojego ucha. Po tej wypowiedzi nastąpiło lekkie liźnięcie jego płatka – My sami i ciemne pomieszczenie…  
Powiedzieć, że Louis był zszokowany było wielkim niedopowiedzeniem. Był na skraju zemdlenia. Doszedł do wniosku, iż jego szkoła jest jedną wielką patologią.   
\- Kotku – zamruczał Harry ponownie, tuż przy małżowinie usznej Louisa. Ten, wbrew sobie zadrżał. Niestety , Pan seksowny Bond wykorzystał to przeciwko niemu, śmiejąc się pod nosem. Louis nie mógł uwierzyć, że on robił to wszystko na tej pieprzonej scenie, przed całą tą pieprzoną zgrają idiotów, zwaną również uczniami. Brry. Do tego, jak ten Harry mógł nie zauważyć, że on jest chłopakiem?! To oznaczało, że Louis naprawdę odwalił kawał dobrej roboty z tym strojem. Będzie musiał podziękować mamie.  
\- Teraz podziękujmy naszej parze. Harry, Lou, możecie zejść ze sceny – powiedział Mikuś, a Louis złożył sobie solenną obietnicę, że na przyszłą Gwiazdkę zamuruje komin. I nie da ciastek z mlekiem. Kara musi być.  
Schodząc ze sceny, Louis o mało co nie wywalił się schodach, ale w porę złapał go Harry, przytrzymując z pewnością w więcej niż asekuracyjny sposób.  
\- Radzę sobie, dzięki za pomoc – burknął w jego stronę Louis, a Harry Styles, aka James Bond roześmiał się w bardzo seksowny sposób.   
\- Ja tylko pilnuję swojego interesu. Jesteś moją królową, kochanie – powiedział mrocznie i podniecająco, po czym oblizał wargi. Louis patrzył na niego wzrokiem numer 69 pomieszanym z odrobiną siódemeczki. Spojrzenie pt: „Jesteś idiotą, debilem i kompletnie nieogarniętym stworzeniem, tak jak mój penis, którego te fakty jednak kompletnie nie obchodzą, a mój mózg wymięka przy tak silnych argumentach. Więc masz mnie”. O tak, Louis lubił długie nazwy na poziomie.   
Nadal z Harry’ową łapą na tyłku, Lou grzecznie zszedł ze sceny z zamiarem szybkiego oddalenia się od napastnika. Niestety tego wieczoru nic nie szło po jego myśli.  
\- Poczekasz na mnie tutaj skarbie, a następnie pojedziemy do mnie – wymruczał mu do ucha Bond – Dzisiaj jesteś moja – Louis już, już miał coś powiedzieć, ale w porę zrezygnował. „Jak się bawić, to na całego!” – pomyślał i z grzecznym skinieniem głowy podszedł do stolika obok.   
\- Grzeczna dziewczynka – skwitował Harry i pomaszerował w jakimś kierunku. Louis zaśmiał się. Śmiał się bardzo, do momentu, w którym poczuł wibracje telefonu w swojej torebce. Odczytując wiadomość roześmiał się jeszcze bardziej, ale raczej z powodu kompletnego zaskoczenia.  
Od: Totalny Bezmózg, Którego Nie Obchodzi Prosta Orientacja Seksualna Jego Obiektu Fantazji  
Niall i ja pozdrawiamy i życzymy miłego wieczoru, kochanie xx Tylko nie zapomnij o prezerwatywach! Pierwszy raz podobno boli.  
PS Po naszej rozmowie spotkałem Nialla w toalecie i wiesz co? On G-E-N-I-A-L-N-I-E obciąga.  
Usatysfakcjonowany Zayn, oraz 100- procentowy gej Niall   
Louis nawet nie pofatygował się by odpisać. Skrócił tylko nazwę numeru Zayna do „Usatysfakcjonowany Totalny Bezmózg” i wyłączył telefon, chowając go z powrotem do torebki.   
Czekając na Pana Mam-Za-Wysokie-Mniemanie-O-Sobie, ściągnął z nóg niewygodne buty i na bosaka poszedł do swojej szafki, by wyciągnąć stamtąd ulubioną parę tomsów. Szpilek nie ubierze już nigdy w życiu! Z pogardą wrzucił buty do szafki z zamiarem ich późniejszych tortur. Zasłużyły sobie, a co!   
Zamknąwszy szafkę z głośnym trzaśnięciem, odwrócił się na pięcie i wmaszerował z powrotem na salę gimnastyczną. Sam nie wiedział po co miał czekać na tego Herberta, czy kogoś tam, bo wiedział dokąd zazwyczaj prowadziły takie schadzki po balu. Ale o dziwo, nie przejmował się tym zbytnio. Mógłby nawet pokusić się o stwierdzenie, że czuł jakby takie mrowienie, mające swoje epicentrum gdzieś w brzuchu, a uczuciu temu, towarzyszyły pocące się dłonie. Louis z pewnością nie polubił tego, jednak nie przeszkadzało mu to.   
Gdy już dotarł z powrotem na salę gimnastyczną, pan Chcę-wszytsko-kontrolować powrócił i wyraźnie było widać, że jest co najmniej zirytowany. Stał z założonymi rękoma i nerwowo stukał obcasem o parkiet. Rozglądał się też w około. Louis westchnął teatralnie i przewrócił oczami. Sam nie wiedział czemu uległ tej Księżniczce cierpliwości. Było z nim ewidentnie coś nie tak.   
\- Na kogo tak czekasz, Królewiczu? – zapytał Tommo, delikatnie zbliżając się do Harry’ego od tyłu. Chciał sprawiać wrażenie jak najbardziej dziewczęce. Czuł, że genialnie mu to wychodzi. No bo w końcu jemu wszystko zajebiście wychodziło.   
\- Mmmm, musiałem na ciebie czekać, kochanie – Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał na Louisa – Miałeś na mnie czekać, a zamiast tego gdzieś zniknąłeś – chłopak przekrzywił głowę, wciąż bystrze przyglądając się Louisowi. Wyciągnął rękę i przejechał nią po policzku Tomlinsona – Za to będę musiał cię ukarać.   
Louis wbrew sobie zadrżał. Zazwyczaj nic nie czuł podczas takich sytuacji, nigdy nie wzruszały go insynuacje seksualne, ani podteksty. Nigdy też nie oglądał tych zbereźnych filmów, ani nie dotykał się w TEN sposób. Ale przy Harry’m czuł to wszystko. Czuł ten ucisk w podbrzuszu, czuł te zawiązane w supeł gardło. Pocące się dłonie i nogi jak z galarety. Harry ewidentnie miał na niego wyjątkowy wpływ, a Louis mimo tych wszystkich, bardzo jasnych wskazówek, nie chciał przyznać sam sobie, że Harry mu się podobał. Więc z zamroczonymi oczami pozwolił się prowadzić wyższemu chłopakowi w kierunku wyjścia z sali gimnastycznej.   
Gdy już wyszli ze szkoły i ruszyli na parking, Louis zaczął się zastanawiać jakim samochodem jeździ Harry. No bo jeśli jakimś starym, zardzewiałym gratem, no to przepraszam bardzo, ale Louis pasuje. On też ma jakieś standardy. Nie dane mu było jednak się nad tym zastanawiać, bo Harry puścił jego talię i sięgnął do kieszeni, czemu towarzyszyło głośne „pip pip”, pochodzące gdzieś z naprzeciw nich. I Louis rozejrzał się w kierunku ich samochodu i zamarł w półkroku.   
\- Ekhm. TO jest twoje auto? – zdołał wyksztusić, patrząc na oszałamiająco połyskujące, opływowe audi. Nie znał się na modelach, ale auto ewidentnie było nowe. A co za tym idzie drogie. Harry nie był żadnym bandziorem… prawda?   
\- Tak – odpowiedział Harry, wzruszając ramionami. Okej, zrobił to tak lekceważąco, że Louis nie miał ochoty drążyć tematu. Jeszcze by się okazało, że na koncie Harry’ego liczby mają po dziewięć zer, a w domu ma własne kino i jacuzzi. Dziękuję bardzo.   
Jak prawdziwy gentelman, Harry otworzył Louisowi drzwi od strony pasażera, a później zamknął je za nim. Louisowi mogło się to spodobać.   
\- Harry, a gdzie ty w ogóle mieszkasz? – zapytał Tomlinson, gdy jego szofer już odpalił silnik (tak, auto chodziło jak prawdziwy cud) i powoli wyjechał ze szkolnego parkingu.   
\- Niedaleko – wymruczał w odpowiedzi chłopak i spojrzał głodnym wzrokiem na Louisa. Ten szybko odwrócił wzrok, z powrotem patrząc na drogę. Siedział wyprostowany jak struna, z oczami jak spodki – Hej, mała. Nie denerwuj się. Ta noc będzie fantastyczna, obiecuję ci to – znów wypowiedział Harry, a Louis dziwił się, że takie iście kocie dźwięki mogą pochodzić z ludzkiego gardła. Do tego wszystkiego Harry pozwolił sobie położyć rękę na jego kolanie! Za kogo on się miał?! Jednak Louis nic z tym nie zrobił i wmawiał sobie, że to z powodu jego nowej tożsamości, a nie dlatego że ten dotyk wywołał w jego brzuchu dziwny ucisk.   
Louis zagapił się na drogę i nim się obejrzał, wylądowali pod wielką, okazałą willą. I och, Louisowi chyba zrobiło się jeszcze goręcej.   
Harry wpisał przy bramie jakiś kod i wjechał na podwórko, gdzie szybko zgasił silnik i podbiegł do drzwi Louisa, nim on sam dałby radę wyjść. Tomlinsonowi chyba za bardzo spodobało się to całe adorowanie.   
\- Ty tu mieszkasz? – zdumiał się Louis, gdy już weszli do tego niemożliwie wielkiego domu i ujrzał wszystkie jego dobra. I nie, nie miał zamiaru tego roztrząsać.   
\- Taaa – Harry schylił się do jego ucha i zacieśnił ucisk na jego talii – rodziców nie ma, więc mamy cały dom dla siebie. Możemy zacząć w kuchni… Chciałbyś?   
Louis zadrżał i nieśmiało pokiwał głową. Harry był jakoś tak dziwnie… magnetyzujący.   
\- To co będziemy jeść? – zapytał Louis, rozglądając się w około. Delikatnie dotykał tych wszystkich zapewne drogich blatów i urządzeń. Harry stał w progu, opierając się o futrynę, z założonymi rękoma i dziwnie wygłodniałym wzrokiem. Zaśmiał się na uwagę Louisa.   
\- Hmm, ty nie wiem, natomiast ja… - odepchnął się od ściany i ruszył w głąb pomieszczenia – ja mam ochotę na ciebie – wymruczał i chwycił policzki Louisa w swoje niewyobrażalnie duże dłonie. Louis nie zarejestrował momentu, w którym został brutalnie przyciągnięty do wyższego chłopaka, ale wiedział że właśnie jego wargi były miażdżone przez niezwykle doświadczone wargi Harry’ego, które dokładnie wiedziały co robić, żeby Louisowi było dobrze. Tomlinson wolał się nie przyznawać, ale tak naprawdę był to jego pierwszy pocałunek w życiu. I on naprawdę nie wiedział co robić, ale pozwolił się prowadzić wyższemu chłopakowi. I to był bardzo dobry wybór.   
Harry przeniósł swoje ręce w dół Louisa, by znalazły się na jego pośladkach. Louis cichutko westchnął w usta Harry’ego, nie kontrolując swoich odruchów. Harry mocno złapał go i uniósł do góry. Louis instynktownie oplótł nogami biodra Harry’ego, przez co ich miednice zderzyły się ze sobą. W tym momencie Louis otrząsnął się i szybko oderwał się od Harry’ego. Nie spadł na podłogę, tylko dzięki wielkiemu blatowi, na którym wylądował.   
\- Haaaaarry – zaczął mówić, ale usta chłopaka z loczkami zaatakowały jego szyję, przez co Louis nie potrafił skupić się, by powiedzieć tę jedną, bardzo ważną rzecz- J-ja muszę ci coś powiedzieć.   
\- Później – zbył go chłopak i powrócił do ssania jego obojczyka.  
\- Ale Harry –jęk – ja muszę – kolejny jęk. Harry o dziwo odessał się od Louisa i westchnieniem pełnym pretensji spojrzał na niego.  
\- Okej, ale szybko, bo chciałbym już wsadzić w ciebie swojego penisa i posuwać cię aż kurwa mać dojdziesz. I to nie raz. Do tego wszystkiego, mam w planach kilka pozycji i miejsc, a wiesz czas ucieka, a chciałbym wypróbować je wszystkie. Także byłoby mi miło, gdybyś łaskawie zamknęła swoje cudownie niewyparzone usteczka, albo nie, bo chcę cię słyszeć gdy będziesz krzyczała moje imię, więc tylko zapomnij tymczasowo o wszelakich innych słowach poza „Harry”, a będzie dobrze. Zgadzasz się na taki układ? – zakończył. Louis patrzył na niego i czuł, że jego własny penis, którego dotąd używał tylko do potrzeb czysto fizjologicznych, daje o sobie znać w inny, całkiem przyjemny sposób.   
\- Harry, ale właśnie w tym problem. J-ja nie mogę z tobą… - Louis znów się jąkał i sam nie wiedział czy było to winą Harry’ego, którego ręce powoli gładziły jego odsłonięte przez materiał sukienki uda, czy było to spowodowane stresem, co się stanie, gdy Harry odkryje jego prawdziwą płeć. Ten cały eksperyment wydawał mu się teraz mniej zabawny – Harry, proszę, d-daj mi chwilę – wręcz wybłagał Louis.   
\- Lou. Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, ale w tym momencie to nie ja podejmuję decyzję, tylko on – mruknął i wymownie spojrzał w dół. Louis powiódł za jego wzrokiem i sapnął z przejęcia. Och, ten namiot rzeczywiście mówił sam za siebie.   
\- Cóż, t-to naprawdę imponujące, ale nalegam na przerwę.  
Harry jęknął z frustracji (nie, Louisowy penis wcale nie drgnął na ten dźwięk) i odsunął się od Louisa. Tomlinson dopiero teraz zorientował się, że jego nogi wciąż znajdują się na talii Harry’ego. Zarumienił się i szybko zeskoczył z blatu.   
\- Toaleta? –zapytał, wbijając wzrok w podłogę.  
\- Drugie drzwi po lewo – mruknął Harry. Chyba się zdenerwował.   
Louis pognał we wskazanym kierunku czym prędzej. Zamaszystym ruchem zatrzasnął zasuwkę i wyciągnął z torebki telefon. Nie zastanawiał się długo, gdy wybierał numer. Po jakiś sześciu sygnałach ktoś odebrał.  
\- Ughr, Niall… przestań na chwilę. Lou- Lou dzwoni – Louis skrzywił się. Zrozumiał co tam się działo.   
\- Eej, możecie nie uprawiać seksu, gdy z wami rozmawiam? To odrobinę obrzydliwe…  
\- Dlaczego sam tego nie robi? – Louis usłyszał głos Nialla.  
\- No właśnie Boo. Dlaczego właśnie nie obciągasz panu Stylesowi? – zdziwił się Zayn.  
\- To jest właśnie powód mojego telefonu do was. On tak jakby nie wie, że ja, to ja.   
\- Co? – zapytali oboje.  
\- No on nie wie, że ja jestem... – Louis wziął głęboki wdech – On nie wie, że jestem chłopakiem.  
Zayn i Niall wybuchnęli głośnych śmiechem, a Louis zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Louis, a dlaczego sądzisz, że to ma jakieś znaczenie? – zapytał Zayn, gdy już uspokoił pierwsze napady śmiechu - Znając Harry’ego to nawet będzie mu na rękę fakt, że nie jesteś laską z waginą.   
\- Co? – teraz to Louis się zdziwił.   
\- Serio Louis, na jakiej planecie ty żyjesz? Harry Styles. Najbogatszy dzieciak z naszej szkoły. Najpopularniejszy chłopak, mający w skali Kinseya jakieś cztery. Weź się zastanów nad swoim życiem. Jak mogłeś go nie kojarzyć?   
\- Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś Zi, ale Louis z reguły wykazuje nikłe zainteresowanie rzeczami, które nie są fizyką, albo matmą – powiedział Niall – Już się zaczęliśmy martwić , że coś jest z tobą mocno nie tak, ale szczęść boże tyłkowi Stylesa, że uchronił cię przed nędznym losem aseksualisty.  
-Eej! Ja po prostu… Byłem zagubiony – wymamrotał Louis.   
\- Okej, a olbrzymi penis Harry’ego sprowadził się na właściwą drogę życia – mruknął Zayn – Teraz idź właściwie użyj swojego drogowskazu, jak ja używam swojego okej? Buziaki, Lou  
\- Papa! –Louis usłyszał jeszcze pożegnanie Nialla i na tym połączenie zostało przerwane.   
Okej. A więc Lou stresował się trochę mniej. Teraz został tylko problem jego całkowitego braku doświadczenia oraz nagłego zainteresowania TĄ strefą życiową, która do tej pory pozostawała w ukryciu. Ale o tym Louis starał się na razie nie myśleć. Jego natura sassy queen zeszła na dalszy plan. Teraz tylko liczył się ten ucisk w dole brzucha, gdy Louis myślał o Harry’m. Na tym miał zamiar się skupić.   
\- Lou, wszystko okej? Może odwieźć cię do domu? – Louis usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Strzelił sobie mentalnego policzka i wstał z podłogi, gotowy do działania. Otworzył drzwi od łazienki i zaniemówił z wrażenia. Harry stał przed nim bez górnej części garderoby i tu naprawdę było co podziwiać.   
\- Bo wiesz, ja doszedłem do wniosku, że nie powinienem był tak naciskać… - Harry miał piękne tatuaże na całym torsie i na lewym ramieniu. Louisowi zaschło w ustach – Bo jeśli jesteś dziewicą to się nie bój, będę delikatny, naprawdę – miał też zarysowane mięśnie i Louis chciał przejechać po nich dłonią… Albo językiem…  
\- To też – mruknął i bez zastanowienia wyciągnął rękę przed siebie i musnął brzuch Harry’ego.  
\- Co też? – zapytał Styles i jego wzrok ponownie przybrał wygłodniały wyraz.   
\- Bo wiesz… Jestem prawiczkiem, ale to nie wszystko – odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się delikatnie, po czym przeciągnął całą dłonią po odkrytym brzuchu Harry’ego, który napiął się pod tym dotykiem.   
\- Prawiczkiem?  
\- No właśnie – Louis uśmiechnął się bezczelnie i wspiął się na palce, by pocałować Harry’ego. Ten nie zaoponował, co więcej schylił się, by ułatwić Louisowi działanie, po czym znowu podniósł go za pośladki i kopniakiem zamknął drzwi od łazienki. Z Louisem na rękach, zaczął iść przez ten niemożliwie wielki dom. I Louis naprawdę w tym momencie miał w dupie gdzie idą. Liczył się tylko fakt, by dotrzeć gdzieś, gdzie będzie mógł rozebrać Harry’ego do naga i zrobić z nim te wszystkie rzeczy, o którym zawsze mówi Zayn. Okej, myślenie o Zaynie w tej chwili to nie najlepszy pomysł.  
Louis był tak zaabsorbowany całowaniem Harry’ego oraz przyciskaniem swoich bioder do jego, że nie zorientował się, w którym momencie został położony na miękkiej, czarnej pościeli. To było miłe.   
\- Ty jesteś Louis Tomlinson, prawda? – odezwał się Harry, wisząc nad Louisem i delikatnie ciągnął za ramiączka jego sukienki.   
\- Aha. Nie przeszkadza ci to mam nadzieję – wyjęczał Louis, którego ubrania powoli schodziły z jego ciała.  
\- Żartujesz? Myślałem o twoim tyłku od czasu kiedy go ujrzałem. Muszę ci powiedzieć, że nie raz sobie obciągałem myśląc o twojej idealnej pupie – Louis powianiem być co najmniej oburzony tym wyznaniem, ale o dziwo wywołało ono tylko głośny jęk z gardła Louisa.  
Harry lizał i gryzł gładką skórę Louisa, posuwając się coraz niżej i dalej. Jego usta znajdowały się już na piersi Louisa, gdzie zęby robiły swoje, bawiąc się z sutkami niższego chłopaka. Louis nie był w stanie się kontrolować, więc był bardzo, bardzo głośny. Harry jednak wcale się nie skarżył. Wydawał się nawet całkiem zadowolony.   
Jednym co zdawało się przeszkadzać Harry’emu była ta niedorzeczna sukienka, którą po paru szarpnięciach, po prostu zerwał. Louis sapnął na to. Leżał teraz pod Harry’m prawie całkiem nagi, a wyższy chłopak agresywnie skanował go wzrokiem. Louis był prawdziwe adorowany i no cóż, podobało mu się to.   
Wzrok Harry’ego powrócił do oczu Louisa i przez parę sekund tylko się w siebie wpatrywali. Palce Stylesa jednak były nienasycone i zaczęły zapuszczać się pod bokserki Tomlinsona, by ściągnąć je w dół. Zimne powietrze owiało boleśnie twardego penisa Louisa, ale ten nie przerywał kontaktu wzrokowego z Harry’m. Styles obniżył swoje usta, ale zamiast na penisie, wylądowały one na brzuchu Tomlinsona, gdzie zaczęły go delikatnie gładzić, a gdzieniegdzie stawały się brutalniejsze – przygryzały go, tworząc mozaikę krwistoczerwonych znaków. Louis wygiął się w łuk, głośno sapiąc i wplótł swoje palce w miękkie loki Harry’ego. Oboje jęczeli z tej przyjemności.  
\- Louis, powiedz. Czego chcesz? – wymruczał Harry i wpuścił swój język w pępek Louisa. Louis nie umiał skupić się na odpowiedzi, dlatego szarpnął na loki Harry’ego, odsuwając go tym od siebie – Louis, kochanie. Wystarczy, że powiesz, a ja zrobię wszystko dla ciebie. Byleby było ci dobrze – powiedział i podniósł się na rękach, żeby móc pocałować Louisa. Ten pocałunek był taki delikatny, taki powolny, taki uroczy, że Louis się rozpłynął.   
\- Spodnie. Chcę, żebyś się rozebrał.   
\- Mówisz i masz – Harry pocałował Louisa po raz ostatni i wstał, by móc ściągnąć zbędną odzież.   
Louis podziwiał każdy, nawet najmniejszy ruch chłopaka. Sposób w jaki Harry się poruszał był zniewalający i Louis, który myślał, że bardziej twardy być już nie może, stwardniał jeszcze bardziej.   
\- Chodź do mnie – wydał rozkaz Louis, gdy Harry już był nagi i chłopak jak posłuszny piesek, wykonał polecenie.   
Harry z powrotem położył się na Louisie i oboje mimowolnie jęknęli, gdy ich penisy otarły się o siebie. Ręce Louisa znalazły swoje miejsce z powrotem w lokach Harry’ego i przyciągnęły go do wygłodniałego pocałunku.   
\- Jak na prawiczka całkiem nieźle sobie radzisz – mruknął Harry, gdy ich biodra ponownie się zetknęły  
\- Och, zamknij się – zachichotał Louis i zaczął całować szyję Harry’ego. Dźwięki, które wydawał jeszcze bardziej utrzymywały Louisa w racji, że robi dobrze.  
Całowali się coraz zachłanniej i na tym etapie słowa były już zbędne. Louis łapczywie błądził rękoma po ciele Harry’ego, łapał go za pośladki, przyciągając coraz bliżej siebie, a Harry rekompensował mu to ssąc jego sutki i podgryzając je. Każdy ich ruch przepełniony był żądzą i pożądaniem i o dziwo, w ogóle nie przeszkadzało to Louisowi. Przeciwnie, taki obrót spraw zupełnie mu odpowiadał. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek miałby wyobrażać sobie swój pierwszy raz, wyglądałby on właśnie tak.  
Niezaspokojone dłonie Harry’ego przeniosły się na penisa Louisa, którego porzuciły po paru głębokich obciągnięciach i zakradły się niżej, gdzie bawiąc się jądrami, jeden z palców powoli zaczął dotykać wejścia Louisa. Louis sapnął na to i wygiął się jeszcze bardziej, by bardziej zahaczyć o napierający na niego palec. Harry zaśmiał się, widząc tę niecierpliwość i delikatnie nacisnął na dziewiczą dziurkę Tomlinsona. Po paru pchnięciach, oboje znaleźli wspólny rytm i Louis ruszał biodrami tak, by palec Harry’ego znalazł się w nim jeszcze głębiej.   
\- Louis, spokojnie, mamy jeszcze całą noc – zaśmiał się Harry, zauważywszy te wszystkie zdesperowane czynności swojego kochanka.   
Louis nie odpowiedział, gdyż poczuł w sobie więcej i och, to było bardzo, bardzo dobre.   
Teraz w Louisie były aż trzy palce Harry’ego, ale Harry przygotowywał Louisa tak delikatnie, że ten czuł samą przyjemność przy tych wszystkich skrętnych i krzyżowych ruchach. Ale on i tak chciał więcej.  
Wił się, wyginał i po prostu wychodził z siebie, a Harry jak na złość nie chciał nic z tym zrobić. Louis czuł, jak coś w nim rośnie, jak coś ciepłego i pobudzającego znajduje się w jego podbrzuszu. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał prosto na twarz Harry’ego, która znajdowała się o wiele bliżej niż myślał. Oczy, które zapamiętał jako zielone, teraz były czarne i patrzyły na niego wygłodniałym wzrokiem, dzięki czemu Louis mógł poczuć palce Harry’ego jeszcze dokładniej. Louis przeniósł spojrzenie na wygięte w uśmiechu, nabrzmiałe usta chłopaka, które zapragnął pocałować. Więc to zrobił.   
\- Proszę… – kwilił przy ustach Harry’ego, delikatnie szarpiąc zębami jego dolną wargę. Harry natomiast ruszył palcami troszkę mocniej i troszeczkę głębiej. Louis krzyknął.  
\- Czego chcesz, Lou? Powiedz jedno słowo, a będziesz to miał – kolejne zbyt wszechogarniające pchnięcie.  
\- Wejdź we mnie. Teraz.  
No więc Harry wszedł. A to co się działo później, Louis zaliczał do kategorii „nie do publikacji”.   
~*~*~  
\- Lou-Lou, co zjesz?! – krzyknął Harry w kierunku zaspanego chłopaka, ubranego jedynie w za dużą koszulę. Jego za dużą koszulę.   
\- Ciebie – odpowiedział prosto Louis i podszedł do Harry’ego. Ten się zaśmiał.   
\- Nie masz dosyć po wczorajszym? Mógłbym przysiąc , że po ostatnim razie nawet nie zmrużyłeś oka. Czy ty w ogóle spałeś? – zapytał Harry, przyciągając kochanka do siebie.  
\- Jesteś bardzo ciekawym obiektem obserwacji, wiesz? – zaśmiał się Louis i pocałował Harry’ego – To co, po śniadaniu? Moglibyśmy spróbować innych wariantów… Ty na dole na przykład. To może być całkiem ciekawe doświadczenie – powiedział i mając nadzieje, że robi to zalotnie i kokieteryjnie, otarł się o wyższego chłopaka, mrużąc oczy. Harry spojrzał na Louisa i pokręcił głową. Louis i tak wiedział, że wygrał. - Po śniadaniu – obiecał Harry.


End file.
